


no remedy (for memory)

by kadma



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Introspection, Love/Hate, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: Yuri has such captivating eyes.Written forPrompt #135- Eye





	no remedy (for memory)

Monika spends too much time thinking about things that are best left un-thought. When she can't remove something from her head, like a lilting phrase, an innovative idea, or a snatch of manic music, she'll try to close her eyes and pull apart the tangled thoughts with only her mind. And now, when she closes her eyes, all she can see is Yuri's intent gaze. Those eyes that take in the world in a way she can only dream of, now.

The epiphany -- it's taken everything. Her smile, her thoughts, her heart. Who is she without the false vision, who is she supposed to be now that she knows too much?

Yuri has such captivating eyes. Dark, but full of internal activity, like a computer screen on standby. Ready to flicker to life in an instant. Mesmerising. Like a hole in a wall, those eyes are the stuff of mystery and magic.

The old Monika, who used to lead the Debate Club and a life of blissful ignorance, would've written a poem about those eyes. An ode to friendship, to share with the object of what she once called affection. Dearest friend, treasured club member.

Monika, as she is now, will write a song. She'll play a melody as best she can, perhaps compose something to sing as well. What are lyrics except poems set to music? She'll gather the Literature Club -- well, what's left of it -- around the piano and make them listen: and in the same harrowed breath, she will tear those all-seeing but never-understanding eyes from their sockets and fill the bleeding caverns with the raw truth.

Then, she'll see. For the first time in her innocently miserable existence, Yuri will _see._


End file.
